This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with pipelines and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for cleaning of pipelines.
Debris, deposits and other substances can accumulate in a pipeline. The substances can restrict flow through the pipeline, and can cause other undesired consequences. Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of cleaning pipelines are continually needed.